


Don't Shoot

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 134Parings: Gabriel x ReaderRequest: @wayward-mirage said:Ok. I have some prompt requests! On prompt list #3 can I request #4 with Ketch and #10 with Mick? On prompt list #2 can I request #21 with Gabriel and #2 with Balthazar? And lastly on Prompt list #1 can I get #7 with Lucifer and #25 with John? Is that too many? Let me know if it is!Prompt: #21 “I’m bulletproof…but please, don’t shoot me.”A/N:  Feedback is greatly appreciated. See my prompt page on my blog.





	Don't Shoot

“Bloody Hell!” you shrieked pulling your gun on the intruder that scared you. Shooting a warning shot past his feet.  
“I’m bulletproof…but please, don’t shoot me.” Gabriel cringed as the shot rang out.  
“Gabriel what have I told you about sneaking up on me like that! Dang it all angel.”  
“Archangel to you.” He pouts  
“Oh don’t go there you’re the one who scared me.”  
“I just wanted to surprise you sugar.”  
You tucked your gun away and crossed to him.   
“I know baby but as you saw it’s not a good idea. I couldn’t live with it if I hurt you even briefly.”  
“I’ll try not to scare you.” He pecks your lips, “Now let’s get some candy and snuggle watching a movie.”  
“Sounds wonderful.” You smile as he leads you to bed.


End file.
